For the inked ribbon used in the impact type printers, the conventional spool type is decreasing, and the cassette type having the inked ribbon in the form of a long tape folded and housed in a cassette has become the main. But, the inked ribbon of the cassette type had a shortcoming to produce print spots, or hot spots as generally called, at the folded parts of the ribbon. For the fabric of the inked ribbon, a cloth composed of warps having a twist of 100 T/m or more and wefts of a twist of 0 to 300 T/m has been used. That is, to reduce the processing cost, the so-called non-twisting is being realized with the twisting process omitted for the wefts and the original twist of 30 T/m or less of the material yarn utilized for weaving. But, here, if such non-twisting is applied to the warps, the hot spots are generally produced, and so the inked ribbon is applicable only to limited uses such as spool type having hot spots scarcely produced.
On the other hand, in Patent Publication No. SHO 61-24487, it is described to disturb the fiber orientation of the cloth for inked ribbon with a high pressure water stream in order to dissolve the reel marks and improve the absorption of ink, but nothing is described of the method of dissolving the hot spots with the twist of the warp reduced.